Family Therapy (revised)
by Shockzone
Summary: Julia start her career as a family counselor, so far everything is going well. As days goes by, she uses this opportunity to learn more about these families.
1. The Mishimas

Chapter 1 The Mishimas

It was a regular day for Julia, she was Tokyo's top family counselor, for the past few months, she has helped dozen of families resolves their issues. She start by looking at her appointment book. Today she had an appointment with the Mishimas, for years this family is always fighting each other. Julia sees this as the perfect opportunity to figure out what make this family really hate other so bad."Ok Julia you can do this, its only the Mishimas." Julia said to herself as she hears a knock on the door. "Come in." Julia said.

A young brunette woman opens the door to Julia's office and informs her that her appointment has arrived. Her name was Stacey, the new receptionist, who has been working with Julia for the past months."Ms Chang, your 10 o clock appointment is here." Stacey the receptionist said.

"Excellent, send them in." Julia said as she grabs her notepad.

One by one the Mishima family enters Julia's office, the first was Jun Kazama, she was the peacemaker of the household, she always put a lot of effort at putting the Mishima boys from killing each other. Next was Kazuya Mishima, the man who possesses the devil gene, he had a rough childhood and has a huge hatred towards which drove him to kill him at all cost. Next was Jin Kazama, the emo kid who carries the devil gene curiosity of his father, his only goal in life was ended the Mishima Bloodline. Last but not least, Heihachi Mishima, the power hungry geezer, who is willing to gain the devil gene power, in to order to become the most powerful man alive.

"Hello guys, how is everybody doing this on this lovely morning?" Julia asked.

"Could have been better." Jin responded.

"Same here." Kazuya said as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't mind them Julia, these three are just really cranky, how is your mother doing these days?" Jun Kazama asked.

"She has been good, thanks for asking, if I may ask, what brings you guys in here today? " Julia asked.

"As you know from previous tournaments, these three are always trying to destroy each other. for either power or who is more dominate, and I just cant take it anymore." Jun informs Julia.

"Ok, as you guys can see you are stressing poor Jun out with all this fighting, Kazuya lets start with you, how did this all fighting started?

Before Kazuya could answer Julia's question, he turns his attention towards Heihachi. His left eye started to glow red, with a few flashbacks when he was five years old. The thoughts of him being thrown off a cliff at that age was enough to throw Heihachi out of the window, until he felt a the touch of a soft pair of hands on his shoulders, which turned out to be Jun.

"Kazuya, Julia just asked you a question." Jun said as Kazuya snaps back into reality.

"Sorry what was the question?" Kazuya asked.

"How did all this constant fighting started?" Julia repeated the question.

"It started when with this power hungry, the fucker threw me off a cliff when I was only five years old." Kazuya answered Julia 's question.

Julia grabs her notepad and starts writing some note based on Kazuya's response. "Ok why don't we go a little deeper, like his obsession with your devil gene powers. "Julia said as she open window.

"I pleaded with the devil in order to live, for years I spent unlocking its true power in order to destroy that man." Kazuya said as he turns his attention towards his father.

"Don't act so innocent, you left me for dead when we were attacked by Jacks, and just flew off. Heihachi said with anger.

"Heihachi I need you and Jin to sit outside of the office until I call for you." Julia said as Heihachi and Jin leave her office, leaving only Kazuya and Jun.

"Look its not my fault I turned out the way did, ok so I made a few bad choices." Kazuya said.

"Like starting a global war with your son, killing your G corporation staff? Jun asked.

"They were the ones who sent those Jacks." Kazuya said.

"Ok now I want you in your own words, how would you end all of this fighting for good and I want a response before this session end understood?" Julia asked.

"Understood." Kazuya responded.

Julia calls in Jin into her office, as Jin enters her office, he takes a seat next to his mother Jun. "So Jin how are you doing this morning?" Julia asked Jin who didn't give her response.

"Jin, Julia just asked you a question." Jun trying her best to gain her son's attention.

"Fine, I am not doing good morning, happy now?" Jin said as he folds his arms.

"Jin we talked about this, you have to cooperate with Julia or else!" Jun said with a fist of fury.

That when Jin realize that he will feel his mother's wrath, which includes being grounded for a long period of time. Which includes not being able to participate in tournaments, and even worst he have will to share his room with his younger cousin Asuka. Just the thought was enough to drive him mad. He had no other choice to do what his mother said.

"Ok fine, I am not doing all that good this morning." Jin said.

"That is better, mind telling me why?" Julia said.

Before Jin could answer, he turns to his mother who was rubbing his back. Jin sits back and takes a deep breath. "Because this so called family is really insane." Jin responded.

"Ok, tell me how you got involved in this." Julia said.

Jin took another deep breath, trying to stay sane as much as possible."It all started after the 3rd tournament, after I took down Ogre, my bastard grandfather, shot me, and then he threw me off a helicopter while I was unconscious. "Jin said as he takes another deep breath.

"If I am not mistaken, you were trained under his supervision?" Julia asked.

"Yes, it was all false, I went to train in Brisbane, Australia and unlearned my family style and mastered the traditional art of karate." Jin said as he started to feel a little better.

"OK now, now tell me about the events after the 4th, 5th and 6th tournament. Julia said.

Jin started to fell a little better after getting all the pain off of his chest. He turns to his mother, who had a smile on her face. Jun was proud of her son for cooperating with Julia. "During the 4th tournament, on my way to face Kazuya, I was ambushed by the tekken force and was carried was away to hon maru. I manage to take them both down. During the 5th tournament, I met my great grandfather Jinpachi Mishima, I defeated him and took over the Mishima Zaibatsu." Jin said as he felt a pain in his ear.

"Now this what mommy has to know, why did you start a global war with father?" Jun asked as she pinches Jin's ear.

"I was getting to that, I started a war in order to resurrect an ancient creature known as Azazel, I thought defeating him would be the answer to ending this cursed blood." Jin responded.

"And how did that go?" Julia asked.

"It got me nowhere." Jin responded.

"Ok now, from what I have from you and Kazuya, I believe I have figure out the source of this constant fighting." Julia said as she scrolls through all of her notes.

"Really?" Jun asked.

"Oh yes your loving grandfather is the major source, but someone at his age shouldn't be really causing trouble, its tearing you guys apart, so I have made an arrangement for him to go to a retirement home." Julia said.

"Ok, I have heard enough, I am not going to a retirement home, _cough,_ _cough_."Heihachicame bursting in the office coughing up a storm.

"Yes, that good like a good a idea." Kazuya said with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, the arrangements have already been made, so I want you guys to come in back in two weeks and give me an update on how things are going." Julia said as she give them their new appointment.

 **Two weeks later**

"So I see things are going well." Julia said.

"Yes, even since Heihachi has been in the retirement home, the fighting has finally come to an end, the boys has started going fishing, bike riding, playing sports things couldn't have been better." Jun informed.

"I don't know how to thank you ." Jin said.

"There is no need, I am glad I could help." Julia said as the Mishimas leaves Julia's office and Stacey enters her office."Hello Stacey what appointments do I have this week? Julia asked her receptionist.

"Tomorrow, you have an appointment with the Williams." Stacey said.

"The Williams, it shouldn't be to bad." Julia said with a smile.

 **I decided to revised this story, it may it while for me to revise chapter 2.I hope you guy enjoy the new and improve 1st chapter.**


	2. The Williams

Chapter 2 The Williams

It was a brand new day for Julia, her session with Mishimas was that bad as she thought. Now today might be a real challenge for her, she has a session with the Williams. Mainly the two sisters has always hated one another since they were kids, it was time to find out why.

"Okay Julia, you can get through this, cant let these sisters get the best of you." Julia said to herself.

"Hello, Ms Chang, your 9 o clock appointment." Stacey announced.

"Okay good send them in." Julia responded.

"Ok you two, lets remember to be civilized during this session." Steve reminded his mother and aunt.

"Ok fine, but does she has to be here as well?" Anna turns her attention towards Christie.

"Hey he supported me when my grandfather was released from prison, and when he had his operation, I just wanted to do the same for him." Christie said.

"How is Eddy and your grandfather doing?" Julia said.

"They're doing fine, ever since the operation, my grandfather has feeling like a 20 year old man." Christie responded.

"That is good to hear, so how about we get started, lets start with Nina." Julia said.

"What do you want to know?" Nina asked.

"How did this hatred between you and sister started?" Julia asked.

"Well when we were kids, our father was killed by gunfire protecting us, his death strengthen our rivalry." Nina responded.

"Anna do you have any to say about this?" Julia asked.

"What is there is to say, it was all her fault." Anna responded.

"What part of _he died protecting us,_ didn't you understand?" Nina asked.

"Remember guys, try to be civilized." Steve said.

"He is right, I guess I have been a little harsh after all these years, we fight and fight non stop." Anna responded.

"So Nina how do feel about all this?" Nina asked.

"Well after all these years, I never would have thought that all this fighting would have affected our relationship."Nina responded.

"For years I have always try to match up to her, I even volunteered for that cold sleep project." Anna said.

"Oh speaking of which, Steve here is a little something from Jin." Julia said as she handed him a sealed envelope.

"Oh thanks." Steve said.

"Do you have guys any regrets?" Julia asked.

"The hatred, and all the fighting." Nina responded.

"Same here, Nina I am so sorry, for everything and I just wanted to that I love you ." Anna said

"I love you to." Nina said as she hugs her sister.

"Now we have discovered the source of the hatred,how things been going at home?" Julia said.

"Well it has been pretty insane." Steve responded.

"Tell me about it." Julia said.

"Lets start with Anna, what type of aunt hits on her own nephew?" Steve asked.

"Oh come on, look at this face." Anna said.

"He is your nephew, I even disabled all the cameras that was hidden in his room." Nina said.

"There was cameras in my room, that's where Christie and I do the nasty." Steve said as Julia's face turned red.

"Ok now, we are getting off topic here." Julia said.

"I do apologize, but it just kind of weird for an aunt to spy on her nephew." Steve said.

"A little foreplay wouldn't hurt ever once in a while, maybe Christie here could dress up as a nurse, or a naughty school girl." Anna said.

"You're right, that can spice things up a bit,Steve I have some shopping to do see you later." Christie said as she licks the side of his face.

"Christie do you realize that we're not alone?" Steve asked.

"Oops sorry, babe, it was good seeing you again Julia." Christie said as she left the office.

"Same here Christie." Julia said.

"Anna, thanks a lot, those two would be going at it for hours. ." Nina said.

"What, it was only a few suggestions, and besides they young." Anna said.

"Other than our former rivalry, Anna here is way to flirty." Nina said.

"How flirty?" Julia asked.

"To a point where my friends wouldn't come over without getting a nose bleed." Steve responded.

"I even found a bunch of things, that I am not even going to mention." Nina said.

"Wow, does it feel a little hot in here all of a sudden or is it just me?" Julia asked.

"It cant be that hot, its only 70 degrees." Nina responded.

"I believe its all this naughty talk, lets bring it down a bit." Anna suggested.

"Fine, how about you Nina how things been going with you at home?" Julia asked.

"Not to bad, expect a certain son of mine wouldn't release my guns hostage." Nina responded.

"Its for safety purposes." Steve said.

"You do go over board sometime." Anna said.

"Name me one time." Nina said.

"Just like week shot at the delivery man." Steve said.

"What ever he had could have killed us all." Nina said.

"It was only pizza mum." Steve said as Julia started laughing.

"Oh sorry guys, I think what do for the both of, Anna who should go out there find the man of your dreams, Nina you should stop being paranoid and use them when there is a real emergency." Julia suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Anna said.

"Fine, just make sure they all get cleaned and oiled every once in a while like I taught you." Nina said.

"This session wasn't all that bad now was it." Steve said as he hugs his mother and aunt.

"How about we do a recap in two weeks, sounds good?" Julia asked.

"Sound great, but I head out I was suppose to shoot some hoops with Jin and the boys, you need a ride home? Steve asked.

"Yeah." Nina said.

"I meet guys downstairs." Anna said.

"Ok." Steve said as he escorted his out of the office.

"Is there is anything else I can help you with?" Julia asked.

"Yes you can, are you are virgin?" Anna asked.

"Wait, what do you mean? Julia asked.

"Oh come on I seen the way your face turned devil red during all that naughty talk." Anna responded.

"Ok fine, I am a virgin, I just haven't found the right guy yet." Julia said.

"How about you and I go out tonight and we could find Mr. Right, I can even give you a few pointers." Anna said.

"That sounds good, but I have other plans tonight."

"Well if you need sort of advice, don't hesitate to give me a call." Anna said she left the office.

"That went a lot better than I expected it, lets see what mom is up to." Julia said as she step out for lunch.

 **Next chapter, lets see what Julia has been up to during her lunch.**


	3. Lunch with Julia

Chapter 2.5 Lunch with Julia

After an intense session with the Williams, Julia decides to got to go lunch with Stacey the receptionist. The two decides to go lunch at Julia's favorite spot Marshall China.

"Is this where you usually go to lunch?" Stacey asked.

"Yep, everybody from the KOIF tournament comes here, even my first two clients." Julia responded as an overweight blonde man approached her.

"Hey Julia, how's the new job going?" Bob asked.

"Actually not that bad as I expected." Julia responded.

"Julia do know this man?" Stacey asked.

"Oh where are my manners, Stacey this Bob he is one of the participants of the tournament, Bob this Stacey the receptionist." Julia introduced the two.

"It a pleasure to you meet Bob." Stacey said.

"Likewise, you guys came just in time." Bob said.

"Why would you say that?" Julia asked.

"Marshall's monthly eggroll eating contest, first place prize is $500 dollars." Bob informed Julia.

"Let me guess you, Marduck, and King are participating in this contest?" Julia.

"Yeah, even Paul and Bryan are taking part in this contest." Bob responded.

"This is something I have to see, come on Stacey, it will be fun." Julia said.

"OK." Stacy said as Julia dragged her to the center of the restaurant.

As all the customers gained Marshall's attention, all the participants approach their seats for the contest. "Ok everybody settle down, its last the Friday of the month, and you all know what that means, EGGROLL EATING CONTEST!" Marshall announced.

"This time we have two new participants, but allow us to introduce our veterans, first we have Craig Marduck." Forest introduced.

"Yeah, lets do this thing." Marduck said.

"Next we have King." Forest introduced.

"I am not holding back this time." King said.

"We have last months champion Bob Richards." Forest introduced.

"It's time to get this thing rolling." Bob said.

"Now for our newcomers, we have Paul Phoenix." Forest introduced.

"Yeah number 1, lets do it." Paul said.

"And last but not least, Bryan Fury." Forest introduce.

"All of you are going down." Bryan said.

"Before we started, let us explain the rules, each participant will have 75 eggrolls on their plates, they will have only on have an a half an hour to finish their plates, the first to finish their plate or has the least amount after thirty minutes is the winner." Marshall said as explained the rules.

"Ok is everybody ready, get set, dad start that timer!" Forest said to his father.

The contest has started, all five participants starts chowing on their eggrolls, Bob has already takes the lead with five eggrolls eaten. Bryan catches up by eating 4 at the same time. Marduck, King and Paul aren't to far behind either, with 15 minutes gone by, Bob and Bryan are each down only to 45 eggrolls. Paul takes a sip of his water, and continues to chow down. Marduck and King manages to catches up to Bryan and Bob. The thirty minutes was up, Marshall examines the plates.

"In the first time in Marshall China history, we have a tie between Bob and Bryan, we have no other choice but for SUDDEN DEATH!" Marshall announced.

"For now enjoy your lunch, and we'll start in 15 minutes." Forest said as all the customers went back to their seats.

"Wow does it always get this intense in her?" Stacey asked.

"Only towards the ended, this place is extremely popular and make a lot of money, on the last Friday of the month, the owner of the place Marshall Law, hold these contest." Julia informed Stacey.

"Hey guys that was some contest." Hwoarang said.

"Yeah it sure was." Julia said.

"My money is on Bryan." Miguel said.

"Oh please, my money is on Bob the champ." Hwoarang said.

"I don't know, Bryan might have a chance in this contest." Julia said.

"Oh please, I doubt that." Hwoarang said.

"Lets makes things interesting, if Bob wins I treat you to a movie of your choice." Julia said.

"If Bryan wins, I treat you to movie of your choice." Hwoarang said as he makes an agreement with Julia.

"Come on guys Sudden Death is about to start." Miguel informs the two fighters.

"He is right, lets go." Julia said.

"Ok guys, this the moment you guys been waiting for, as you see we decided to spice things up a bit, both participants each have a plate with 50 hot eggrolls and a pitcher of water on the side." Marshall explained.

"There is no time limit, who ever can eat the most until other cant is the winner, ok guys chow down." Forest said.

Bob and Bryan dig into their plates, the spicy eggrolls didn't seem bother neither of them. Bryan used a different strategy in this round, he somehow manage to chow 5 eggrolls. Bob manage to get through half on what was on his plate. Moments later Sudden Death was over, Marshall China has a new champ, Bryan Fury.

"As you all witnessed, we have a new champ, Bryan Fury." Forest announced as he hand Bryan his prize.

"Good game Bob." Bryan said.

"Same here, I will redeem myself next month." Bob said as he and Bryan shakes hands.

"Damn it I owe Miguel 25 bucks." Hwoarang said.

"And me a trip to the movies of my choice." Julia said.

"Oh yeah." Hwoarang said.

"How about we see the new X men movie." Julia said.

"What?!" Hwoarang said.

"My choice remember, see you tonight, lets go Stacey we have to head back." Julia said as she pays for her lunch.

"OK coming." Stacey said as she and Julia head back to the office.

Julia and Stacey finally reach the office, Julia enters her office to see who is her next appointment. "Oh the Bosconovitch, is my 12 o clock appointment, this is going to real interesting." Julia said to her said to herself.

 **Next chapter the Bosconovitch, Julia's movie date I might save for a later chapter or for another story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**


End file.
